


He has a kind heart (don't say it)

by PinkGold



Category: DCU (Comics), Midnighter (Comics), Midnighter and Apollo (Comics), The Authority, WildStorm
Genre: Cats, Don't copy to another site, Fluff, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 09:13:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19742626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkGold/pseuds/PinkGold
Summary: The cat -and yes, it was a cat, he wasn’t going crazy- hesitated for a second before resuming its exploration without breaking eye contact with Apollo. It made its way confidently from the bed’s end to Apollo’s naked chest, where, without a warming, the cat sat down.“Meow.”





	He has a kind heart (don't say it)

**Author's Note:**

> !!! Short & Sweet! This fic has everything I love: midpollo and cats.  
> Hope you enjoy reading as much as I enjoyed writing! <3

As the first rays of sunshine entered the Carrier window and reflected on his face, Apollo blinked lazily and stretched his aching muscles with a content grunt. Normally, he wouldn’t let himself indulge on these little relaxing moments in the morning, but since up until yesterday Apollo and the rest of the Authority were fighting against a -yet another- world ending apocalypse, he gave himself the morning off.

The carrier hum was a constant reminder in the back of his mind that he was home, so he focused on it. He stretched his arms above his head and used his hands to level his head, tangling his fingers on his long hair, which was most definitely messy from sleep.

With a quick glance around the room, he noticed Midnighter was nowhere to be seen. Odd, he thought, but didn’t think much more about it. As strange as it was, Mid did sometimes wake up and leave their room before Apollo.

He lost himself in the moment. His skin prickled pleasantly in all the places the sun came in contact, and it gave him a new burst of energy to start his day.

What strange new challenge would be waiting for him when he left the serenity of their quarters, he wondered. The excitement of a new adventure never seemed to cease down, even after all these years fighting for the sake of the planet. It was exhilarating as it was frightening, because you never know what you will be facing next.

But this is the life he chose— the life they all adopted for a better cause. And he loved it—

“Meow.”

Apollo halted his thoughts, confused. His confusion only grew as he felt the mattress deepening near his feet. Frowning, he opened his eyes and was met with the deepest blue eyes he’s ever seen.

The cat -and yes, it was a cat, he wasn’t going crazy- hesitated for a second before resuming its exploration without breaking eye contact with Apollo. It made its way confidently from the bed’s end to Apollo’s naked chest, where, without a warming, the cat sat down.

“Meow.”

He blinked once, twice, three times. The grey tabby cat blinked lazily back at him before it planted its claws onto his chest. Apollo hissed at the unexpected pain but didn’t try to move as the cat started circling on his chest before laying down with a happy purr. Somehow, even though he didn’t know where this cat came from, he felt blessed the cat had chosen his chest to rest.

Why was there a cat in his bed, walking around like he owned the place? How did it enter the carrier? It couldn’t have done without their authorization, so someone must have helped it.

Where was Midnigther? Did he let the cat inside their quarters before leaving?

The cat looked impassively at Apollo’s puzzled face, but the natural scowl of its features made him look angry all the time. Apollo ventured a hand close to the cat’s face and smiled as the cat sniffed his fingers before bumping its head lightly against them.

Apollo took that as an invitation and started scratching behind its ears and chin. The cat looked so blissed out purring happily on his warm chest, Apollo couldn’t help but be reminded of Midnighter.

A thought made its way across his mind and he stopped petting the cat abruptly. He ignored small sound of protest the cat made and took in its appearance again.

It couldn’t be… could it?

…

There was only one way of finding out.

“Mid, is that you?”

“Yeah?” came from the bathroom. A moment later Midnighter appeared with a towel loosely secured on his hips and another scrubbing his damp hair.

A wave of embarrassment ran through Apollo and he couldn’t hold back the color from rising on his face. Did he really think for a second that the cat was Midnighter? Oh God, maybe living in the same roof as Jenny and The Doctor was starting to make him imagine things.

“Uh, this cat?” he pointed a long finger at the tabby on his chest.

“You mean you didn’t hear us coming home in the middle of the night?”

Apollo tilted his head, questioning Midnighter silently.

“Well,” he started. He turned his back to the bed as he let the towel drop on the ground while he searched for a pair of clean underwear. Apollo appreciated his husband’s round cheeks as he continued his tale, “couldn’t sleep yesterday, so I went for a little walk. Long story short, found this little guy and decided to bring him home with me.”

Apollo was sure there was more to the story than what Mid told him, there always were. Come to think of, Apollo sniffed close to the cat’s fur, he smelled fresh, not at all what a street cat would smell like.

“Why did you give him a shower?”

Midnighter shrugged.

“He was dirty.”

“Dirty from what?”

Midnighter mumbled something so low, not even Apollo’s heightened senses could detect.

“What?”

“Blood.” he said louder.

Apollo raised a single cynic eyebrow at him, even though Midnighter couldn’t see it, “Tell me what happened.”

_“Fine.”_ he finally turned and faced Apollo and the cat. His face, Apollo noticed with amusement, was scrunching stubbornly by his admission of caring for the cat, “Someone was trying to hurt him, so I killed them and _maybe_ a little bit of their blood spattered on the cat’s fur.”

“You brought the cat to the Carrier with you so you could wash it clean?”

“Yes. And maybe…” Midnighter sat on the edge of the bed, eyes lost in thought as he looked at the cat, which was now swaying his tail uncomfortably under all the attention. Apollo restarted his petting and it calmed almost instantly, purring its contentment.

“You want to keep it.”

A single nod.

“He _is_ cute, I’ll give you that.” he said, and Midnigher grunted in agreement, “You know, he looks just like you.”

“Does not.”

“He does. Look,” Apollo motioned for Midnighter to sit by his side, which he did without having to be asked twice. Once Mid was curled up next to him, he continued, “the frown looks just like yours.”

To prove his point, Midnighter frowned and Apollo laughed. He had to hold the cat so he wouldn’t slide off his chest from how much he shook.

“We should call him Nighter.” Apollo said in between huffs of laugh, which got stronger as the frown in Mid’s face grew harder.

Once he got under control, he gave Mid a quick apologetic peck on the lips and was delighted to see Mid giving a tiny smile in return.

“One thing for certain we that we have in common, though.” Mid smile turned more playful. He sneaked a hand over Apollo’s waist and turned his own body, curling over Apollo’s entire left side, “We both seem to love cuddling you.”

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think?!  
> You can send me prompts at my tumblr:[sparkly-angell](https://sparkly-angell.tumblr.com/)  
> Than you for reading!!


End file.
